Strange Is The Norm temp title
by Tywen
Summary: Angel's getting used to her new life, she's leaving college and starting a new job. Life is normal, if that even possible now. Her best friends are mythical creatures and she's half-angel. Can one gorgeous boy change her life entirely?
1. Prologue

**Howdy, I know it says its a Twilight story...but it's not. :) Sorry for the deception, but I wanted to post this story on here so I did.  
A little info on how this story is coming together: I've read loads of stories with all of the creatures that are in this story and I thought why not bring them all together.  
So if you like vamps, werewolves, witches, faeries, centaurs and angels then you should give this story a look over. If you also like a bit of teenage drama, fights including any of the above, sexy mysterious men and a touch of romance then you should stick around and see where things go.**

**Now, enjoy! :)**

Prologue

Angel,

If you've opened your present first, then you'll know who I am and I want you to read this before you throw the letter away. But, if you've opened this first then let me introduce myself. I am your father.  
Firstly, I want to apologise for not being there in your life but you will understand in due time. But I was always watching you, keeping you from harm, this too will be explained.  
Secondly, I bet you're wondering why I'm writing to you now on your sixteenth birthday. This is because of what is going to happen.  
Now, explaining this is where it gets complicated. I'm sure you've heard stories of vampires, werewolves, witches and even Angels? Well they're not stories; they are as real as you. All the above exist, as do other creatures. All these creatures are tired of hiding in the shadows, they are going to reveal themselves and the humans are going to be scared and a war will start. America isn't going to be a safe place to live, so you and your mother have to move to England. England will be one of the safe spots in the world.  
But, I want to talk about Angels.  
Do you know the reason behind your name? If not, then this will be a shock. If you do, then what I am about to tell you will make some sense.  
Angel, you are half-Angel. I'm an Angel and that's why I was never there in person when you were growing up.  
For you see, Angels are now forbidden to mate with humans. Because thousands of years ago, Angels could freely roam Earth. Some would fall in love with woman and they would have children. Many of these children became evil, overwhelmed by their power, they destroyed villages and families. Many of the male half-angels raped woman and the babies died, diseased by the evil taint of their fathers.  
Because of this, Angels were forbidden to go to Earth. Angels are guardians of humans and sometimes Angels fall in love with a human but they are forbidden to mate. If they do the Angel is punished severely and the child is stillborn. We didn't want a repeat of history.  
She was sixteen the first time I saw her, your mother, and I fell in love instantly. I still do to this very day and I always will do. I was allowed to go to Earth and court her, I was even allowed to marry her to my amazement. Of course, I did all I could to stop her from getting pregnant. I couldn't bare her to love a child that would die, and neither could I. But, your mother still became pregnant and my heart broke. I had to keep my mouth shut, because your mother could never know what I am but it killed me.  
Angel, my miracle. You lived. You were born screaming at the top of your lungs, the sound that was the start of my life.  
And, sadly, the end of my life as well.  
The other Angels thought it would be safer for you if you never knew I was your father, to know your possible powers. And so, I left a few days after you were born. But, I watched you grow everyday and that was all I could do.  
I've never seen a braver woman that your mother, her pitiful husband vanished days after their daughter was born, leaving her to fend on her own. Never knowing that she wasn't alone.  
Lastly, be careful with whom you tell all this too for many will be scared by what you are. I love you Angel, I have faith in you with whatever you choose. Tell your mother I love her and I miss her too.

Forever Yours,  
Your Father.

P.s - Happy Birthday.

**And, if you feel like reviewing then drop me a line. I love hearing from you all. :)**


	2. Last Day of Forever

**Bare with this chapter, it's just chance for you to meet the main characters. **

Chapter One – Last Day of Forever.

The letter my Father sent to me two years ago was lay next to my bowl of cereal. The letter had arrived folded in an envelope but it now lay flat, I have read and re-read it so many times, that I could recite it in my sleep. But knowing that my father had written those words, made the letter magical.  
Well, it is in a way. He had been watching me grow up and kept me from harm which, when I was a kid, must have been hard.  
One incident when I was seven, I was at my Grandma's with my cousins Chad and Robin and we were climbing the big oak tree in the garden. I was the best climber out of the three, even though I was the youngest and the only girl, and I had climbed quite high in the tree when a branch I had been stood on snapped. I remember screaming as I fell but when I should have hit the floor; I fell slowly enough so that I could land on my feet unharmed. My mother, aunt and Grandma came running out when they had heard me screaming. As my mother looked me over, my cousins were re-telling the adults of my fall, they hadn't missed the fact that I had fallen slowly. Then my Grandma said, "Looks like you have a Guardian Angel, Child." How right she was.  
The thing about my name makes me giggle as I read over it again, my mother named me Angel because she said I looked like an Angel and she just couldn't think of a better name for me. Ironic, huh?  
"You're reading that letter again?" I jumped, and the cereal on my spoon splattered on the table. My mother rested her head on my shoulder.  
"You know not to scare me when I'm deep in thought Mother. And yes, it's the only connection I have with my Father." She pulled at the chain on my neck.  
It's not the only thing." She walked past me to the fridge and pulled it open as I fiddled with the necklace that had come with the letter.

On a delicate silver chain, that never tangles, was a silver star. There were symbols engraved on it and in the centre was a round piece of sapphire, the exact same colour of my eyes, and it sparkled as if a piece of the starry night sky had been captured in it.  
"Okay, one of the two things that give me a connection." She pulled her head out of the fridge to smile cockily at me.

I was almost the spits of my mother, we shared the same deep red hair except hers was curly and mine was straight. She still had her golden tan from before we moved to England; well she did live in California all her life. She had sweet hazel coloured eyes, a straight nose and 'bow-shaped' lips but mine were fuller. She had a splash of freckles over her nose and cheeks; my skin was pale and flawless. We were both tall and slim, but she had the curves.

"It's eight o'clock; shouldn't you be getting dressed now?" A grin spread across my face.

"I should!" I jumped up. "Last day at college." My mother picked up my empty bowl and put it in the sink.

"Well, at least you'll enjoy your summer paper work free. No such luck for me." A carefree laugh escaped my lips.

"Well you shouldn't be a teacher then." She was a drama tutor at a nearby community college.

"Oh yeah, I just love teaching those stinking kids."

"That's just the problem, dear mother. You love it." I heard her laughing as I ran upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door to see a dog on my bed.

"You lazy boy." My one year old dog Buddy just stared at me. He didn't even lift his head. Buddy, is the fluffiest yellow lab I have ever seen, he has big brown eyes and on his giddy days will smile at me with a big dopey grin. Today was one of his lazy days. "Is my bed comfy?" Two wags of his tail, which meant yes. I laughed and patted his belly. I brushed my hair on my way to the bathroom; it hung around my waist immensely straight and shiny. Not needed make-up because my skin had a natural glow to it, which is probably from my Dad, I only applied a bit of mascara to make my eyes look big and sparkly. As I brushed my teeth I thought of what I could wear, a quick look out of the window told me it was nice and sunny so I can wear shorts.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in baggy faded denim shorts, a white tank top with a light blue chequered shirt which I left open and white converse. After collecting my possessions for the day, I headed downstairs and looked at the clock, it was twenty past eight and right on cue, the door bell rang. I opened the door to the sight of my best friend.

"Morning." Ella grinned at me; she bounded past me into my house.

"Do come in." I offered to the empty doorway, and then shut the door.

"You'll find I have." We turned to each other and giggled.

Ella is short for Donella, and she is utterly gorgeous. Her eyes are the richest jade green colour imaginable and her smile is enchanting and contagious. Her skin is as pale and flawless as mine, but without the glow. She has locks of deep chestnut brown which is cut into a 'pixie cut' with a long sweeping fringe and it flaunts her pointed elfish ears. Her features are small, and well, pixie-like. Ella is also the Princess of the Fae.

"Ready for the last day at college?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Finally get away from my graphics class, been there for two years; you'd think they'd get sick of staring at me."

"Well, it's because you're fit."

"Psh." She folded her arms and looked insulted, I giggled which broke her facade and made her giggle.

"Not coming saying hello?" My mother shouted from the kitchen, I rolled my eyes. My mother treats all my friends like family and they all call her mum.

"I was just on my way in, mum." Ella strolled into the kitchen and up to my mum, who was pretending to be cross, and smiled her biggest 'I'm sorry' smile. Mum's face cracked into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Ella pulling her into a hug.

"Mum, we're going to be late. We're supposed to be meeting Kallen in ten." Mum giggled.

"Can't leave her waiting, she'll turn your hair blue again."

"I liked it blue." Ella said offhand. "Made your eyes bluer." Chuckling I grabbed one of Ella's arms and pulled her out of my house.

"See you later! We'll be back to party!" Grabbing my bag and keys and running through the front door.

"As long as I'm invited!" Mum retaliated.

Once we were outside, Ella announced.

"Have I ever told you I like your mum? She's a legend."

"Hmm. You might have mentioned something before. Oh wait, you have, everyday." She grinned at me. "Come on, I like my hair colour."

We started walking, waiting for Ella to tell me about her morning like usual but when she didn't I started to worry.

"So, how was your morning?" When she didn't kick into her tale at fifty miles per hour, I really started to worry. I looked at her properly; she had turned a nasty shade of green. "Uh-oh. What's happened?"

"The worst thing possible, I have to marry before I'm nineteen." My mouth flopped open. "Apparently, that was my expression too. It's custom that the Fae Princess marry before her nineteenth birthday, and seeing that I'm the only Princess and that it will only give me just over three months I'm not happy."

"No one would."

"Well, mother's going mental. She wants me to marry for love, but Father's already chosen someone for me."

"An arranged marriage?" Ella looked heartbroken as she nodded, I hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"He's only done all of this because I went to college and I'm 'pretending to be human'." She even did the air quotes. "Mother's trying to persuade Father out of this, I had to tell her why I was so upset Angie. She knows about Brennan."

"And, she's trying to help?" Now, this shocked me. Ella is in love with Brennan, who is a centaur and their clan's have been feuding for centuries. They are forbidden to even be in the same building as one another, but Ella and Brennan have been best friends since they were about five.

"I was shocked too, but she can see my feelings for him and all she wants is for me to be happy." I smiled.

"I like your mum, she's a legend." Ella chuckled.

"Who's a legend?" Kallen had a confused look on her face, but there was a hunger look too. That's just because she's missing out on gossip. Kallen Goodwin had honey blonde hair hung around her shoulders; it had a slight wave to it. She had one sky blue eye and the other a pale green colour. Kallen was almost plain looking, but the witch in her gave her a powerful aura. She had a nice even tan that said 'I've been in Spain for a few days' but instead she's just been on the sun beds. Kallen lives with her Grandma, Fiona, ever since she was a child because her parents didn't want anything to do with witches. Kallen's Grandma is a witch but the magic skipped Kallen's mum and she thought that her daughter wouldn't get the magic either but Kallen did. Kallen Goodwin isn't even the name she was born with, she changed it years ago, and she chose her Great-Great Grandma's first name and took her Grandma's last name. She won't tell anyone her other name.

"Ella's mother."

"Ooh, why?" Ella re-told her story to Kallen and she gasped and smiled in all the right places. "Yeah, Angie's right. You're mother's a legend." We all chuckled. "Come on then. Let's get to college." She whispered some words, in another language, as she closed her eyes and we moved to either side of her and held her hands. I looked at Kallen as her entire being flickered once then twice and then with a blink I was stood behind college. It was good being friends with a witch.

We rounded the front of the building to see the rest of our gang, Kallen ran into Liam's arms and planted a kiss too his lips.

Liam Alexson is a werewolf; his eyes had turned a sunflower yellow colour after becoming a werewolf which was a stark contrast to his black skin. He's very tall – well over six feet – and muscular, he also has very short hair. On his neck was a pink healed claw mark, from one of the fights he's had with another werewolf. Liam was born sometime in the early twentieth century, he doesn't remember when, and he was attacked by a werewolf when he was eight years ago. The werewolf hadn't planned for Liam to live for Liam was a meal for that twisted werewolf but Liam was saved when a hunter, that had been tracking the werewolf, had shot the werewolf during the horrific attack. Liam had been in a lot of pain and had been very badly hurt, the hunter had thought that Liam would die very soon and left him. But, Liam didn't die because the werewolf poison had spread through his body – healing his wounds and leaving him very much alive. Werewolf age very slowly, so even though he's over one hundred years old he has the body of, around, a twenty year old.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Liam whispered against Kallen's lips.

"I missed you too." She kissed him again, leaving Brennan, Selena and Isaac looking rather uncomfortable with the public love.

Brennan Fawcett has grey eyes but they sparkled like liquid silver, his ash blonde hair dangles freely around his jaw. Brennan has very chiselled features – sharp nose and jaw – and a strong chin, his skin is a gorgeous golden colour. He is muscular too and tall, just not as tall as Liam. Brennan is the youngest Prince of the Centaur Clan. When he turned eighteen he was taught the magic that turns him into a centaur and they're given the choice to stay human looking or to turn Centaur. Only the King and Queen and their children can use the magic to change back and forth, but Brennan hasn't used the magic yet.

Selena and Isaac Locke are twin vampires; they are the only born vampires in existence. They both have very pale skin with thin noses, thin lips, high cheekbones and slim faces. They both have ebony black hair – Selena has long flowing locks that cascade down her back in waves and Isaac has short hair that stops at his ears with a short fringe – they also inherited their human mother's gorgeous hazel eyes. Their father became obssesed with their mother and he claimed her for his own, not knowing that he could make her pregnant. The twin's mother died giving birth to them, her body just couldn't handle childbirth to two vampires. The twins can live off normal food, but they have to have blood ocassionally to stay completely healthy.

"Everyone excited about the last day at college?" Liam asked once he'd pulled away from Kallen's lips and curled his arms around her waist.

"Hell yeah!" Ella giggled. "I'm just glad I get the summer free and I don't have to start work in the vets until September."

"Lucky for some." Liam sarcastically retorted. Kallen slapped his chest.

"Grandma offered you a job with her this summer."

"Exactly, she gets the summer free and she doesn't have to work with the batty old woman." Everyone laughed, even Kallen joined in.

"She'll know you said that." Liam snorted.

"There's nothing that woman doesn't know."

"Well, Father wants us to go travelling with him." Isaac sulked. Selene cut in quickly when she saw we were going to complain.

"But, we told him if he wants to spend time with us he'd have to stay around here."

"Get him told, Twinny's." Liam chuckled.

"Not really." Isaac face looked even sadder.

"Our dear Father decided, after we told him that, that we're old enough to be left alone." Selena very rarely gets angry but when she does you run for cover. "He just left last night."

"Oh guys." Ella sighed.

"What's worse is that Isaac was getting close to Raphael." She snarled her father's name. "I thought we might actually be getting to him and then he leaves us. He's left us money and what not, so we're alright."

"Lena, it's okay. We'll stay with you if you want." I grabbed her hand and she looked at me with undiluted pain shining in her eyes.

"Thank you Angie, but we're going to have to get used to it." She smiled gently at me.

"I wish my Father would leave sometimes." Brennan announced randomly.

"I thought you got on with your Dad?" Liam asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. But sometimes his decisions are wrong." His gaze skimmed over Ella. "He expects me to choose a bride from our clan."

"What?" Liam was the only one that voiced his shock; I shared a look with Kallen then looked at Ella. Her face shone with despair, she knew her chances with Brennan were long gone.

"I know. I tried to tell him that I wasn't ready but he won't hear anything of it, Mother's on his side too."

"At least you can choose your bride; my husband has been chosen for me." Ella spoke up, but she didn't look up from her feet.

"What?" Liam, Brennan and the twins stared at Ella, Kallen and I looked sad.

"Being the Princess and the only royal child, I have to be married before my nineteenth birthday. My parents were nice enough to throw this at me last night, because I chose to go to college my Father decided he would choose my husband for me."

Now I look at Brennan and his face is like a reflection of Ella's. Now I know for definite that he feels the same way about her. Now my heart breaks for the both of them, if their clans hadn't been feuding for centuries then they could be together. Oh, the irony. They are the modern magical version of Romeo and Juliet.

"Come on sulky faces! It's the last day of college! We've got all summer to fret. Let's enjoy today." Kallen paused to look at our faces. "If I don't see smiles in the next thirty seconds, I'll bewitch you all." A small chuckled erupted from us all. "That's a little better. Now, let's get this day done."

The seven of us strolled into the building all chatting avidly, Ella and Brennan on either sides of the group.

"How're you holding up?" I linked my arm through Ella's.

"It's a tragedy." I chuckled. "What?"

"It's all so Romeo and Juliet." Her face dropped.

"I hope it doesn't end up the same way." I rolled my eyes and noticed a sneaky smile creep up face. "Angie, look."

Turning in the direction she was looking and my heart stopped, Kieron Smith was walking up the corridor in our direction. The saying 'his face is carved by Angels' is true for Kieron, all of his features were perfectly proportioned. His lips the perfect size, his skin pale and both were soft and taunting. His eyes like black onyx, just as dark and shiny but mysterious, his raven black hair shimmered purple and blue under the fluorescents. His body is just as perfectly sculptured; his thick muscular arms and chest were bulging under his white v-neck shirt. He ran his fingers through his short hair, ruffling the back and making his fringe dip beautifully over his left eye.

"Hi Angel." Kieron smiled politely at me and my poor heart skipped a beat. I breathed in his scent, once again, and was overwhelmed by his unusual scent; sweet yet spicy.

"Hi." I fumbled out as he carried on walking past me and I watched him go. "Mmmm, perfect ass too." Ella snorted beside me, which brought me back to Earth.

"I do love watching you when he's around. You're like a fish out of water. She chuckled as I elbowed her in the ribs.

The day pasted uneventfully after the incident this morning. English was noisy, as Mrs Clark just let us do whatever we pleased, even Mrs Clark was sat behind her desk doing her nails. Ella and I sat started discussing ways to get her out of her marriage, but it ended up being a lesson playing hangman – Ella cheated – and doodling on numerous pieces of paper.

I.T with Kallen and Liam was just as noisy and hilarious, she kept using her magic to turn off computers and the people who rushing their work at the last minute were being bullied the most. They kept stressing and screaming at the computer, Mr Howard was worrying thinking that the computers were faulty but as soon as he realised it was Kallen he saw the funny side too. "Well, if you didn't leave your work till the last day, then maybe the college poltergeist wouldn't target you."

Dinner was exactly the same. We sat at our usual table in the corner of the tiny cafeteria and as usual most of the human teenagers stared at us as they walked by. We played our silliness to its highest today, so even people that knew us made a double take, pulling faces and laughing loudly. Liam even howled which scared a lot of people; they all scowled at us, which made it even funnier. Kallen magically conjured up a few purple bubbles, which when you popped them multiplied which left everyone in the cafeteria struggling for room.

My next lesson was my favourite subject yet I feared it. My next lesson is music with Kieron Smith. Just the thought of him paralyzes me, but the sight of him – oh god – I might as well be boneless because I turn to mush around him. He's always polite and says hello, but all I can think about is throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips against his. At least, I have Selena and Isaac to keep me sane in this lesson but my mind always wonders off to the man sitting two desks over.

**I'm quite pleased with myself with the creation of Kieron, I hope you see him like I do, coz in my head he's yummy. :)  
So what do you think so far? Reviews, and suggestions of a title would be very much appreciated. :D**


	3. Music To My Ears

Chapter Two – Music to My Ears

My music class only has fifteen people in it and only fourteen people were waiting for class. A certain Kieron Smith was missing as usual, turning up just on time. Sure enough when the music teacher, Miss Warner, opened the door Kieron was at the back of the group looking utterly gorgeous. He saw me looking and smiled, judging by the chuckle from the twins, I was grinning back like a goon. With an internal groan I walked into class.

Miss Warner had already said we could do whatever we pleased, so I headed for the store room for my saxophone the twins following me. Finding my case was easy – what with all the stickers on it – and took it to the practise room. Isaac sat in his usual chair by the piano and unzipped his guitar, Selena settled behind the piano. We have been writing a song for a few weeks and just couldn't finish it; the song is lyric-less (none of us have a way with words and we decided it wasn't worth the stress.)

I changed my reed as I spoke, "Either of you two thought of any more ideas?"

"I wrote another couple of eights for a bridge, so you two can have a solo." Selena's fingers blurred across the keys, I nodded.

"Good idea. We just have that last verse to finish now."

"Do either of you feel like we're missing something?" Isaac stopped tuning his guitar to look at us. "Maybe drums or something?"

"I can help there." A seductive bass voice came from the doorway, and I knew who it was before seeing who it would be. Kieron leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and in one hand he held drumsticks.

"You play drums?" I cocked an eyebrow at him; this had caught me off guard. He always stayed silent in class or paired up with anyone unless Miss Warner told him too and he certainly never offered his help.

"Yeah, as well as guitar, bass, piano, trumpet and even the clarinet." He shrugged his shoulders, to him it was nothing. All I could do was gawk at him, gorgeous and talented. Yum. "I've always had a passion for music. I want to learn the saxophone now." His onyx eyes pierced my heart.

"Angie's like the master of the sax, she's amazing." Selena spoke just as Kieron had about his music.

"I know. I've heard her play; she's what got me so interested in the sax." He continued to stare at me, as his words made me light headed.

"Maybe Angie can teach you a thing or two?" Isaac's words brought me back to Earth – the swines – I knew their game.

"What do you say Angel? Will you teach me?" His eyes held a hint of hope, which intrigued me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and his eyes glittered with excitement.

Kieron strolled into the room and took his place behind the drum kit, as if he had always belonged there. "So what have you got?"

"Two verses, a chorus and a start to a bridge. We're running out of ideas." I chuckle lightly as I concentrated on my sax even though I feel his gaze burn my face.

"Okay, play me what you've got and I'll try to join in somewhere with a rhythm" Everyone nodded and Selena started to play her melody. It was happy and sweet done with a bouncy melody, it always made me think of what it would be like to fall in love, all the maybes and how it is scary but it's amazing. I could still feel Kieron's gaze on my face, which made feel slightly unbalanced, as I thought of love.

As Selena's piece picked up in pace and dynamics, I knew we would join in and to my surprise Kieron joined in at the same time. Isaac played a soft melody similar to the piano, almost as if it was returning the pianos call, my sax as the soulful rhythm of the feelings that form when falling in love. Kieron kept a gentle beat on a symbol which fit and sounded right in the music.

"Selena play your bridge and we'll improvise." She nodded, her fingers floating over the keys. Putting the reed to my mouth I rolled with the emotions filling me, letting my sax speak for me. I could feel Kieron's gaze burning my face and when I opened my eyes I saw three gawking faces.

"Wow." Was all that escaped from Selena and Kieron.

"Can you do that again?" Isaac asked awestruck.

"Hopefully." I felt a little uncomfortable under their gazes.

Luckily, I could remember it and Isaac and Kieron added their parts on to it. Once again Kieron surprised me.

"Selena let me have the piano; I've got an idea to finish it." She stood for Kieron and he fell into the chair, flexing his long fingers over the black and white keys. He played a tune similar to Selena's but it wasn't, it made me feel like a lover was asking a me a sweet question because of the way ended with a musical question mark. This left me wanting and confused, even more when Kieron's eyes flickered to me for the barest of seconds and I saw confusion there.

"That was beautiful." Selena whispered. "I'd have to say the songs done!" She beamed at me. Isaac jumped up and leaned his guitar gently against the wall.

"I'll go ask Miss for the recorder." He left the room, leaving the rest of us in almost awkward silence (Selena was playing some tunes she must have made up).

Once Isaac had returned we rehearsed the songs a few more times, Selena learnt Kieron's ending and we recorded. When we were happy we packed up and got ready to leave, the end of the day drawing closer.

"Angel." Kieron held my wrist and where he touched my skin, my entire arm tingled. I willed my heart to stop slamming itself against my chest as I looked at him. "When will you teach me the sax?"

"You can come to my house tomorrow, if you want." He nodded and I told him my address.

"I'll be there for eleven." He smiled and my heart tried to break out of my chest again as I smiled back.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"See you tomorrow Angel." He turned and walked away, as I watched him walk away realisation sank in. I was going to be alone with Kieron in my house, oh god, my nerves kicked into gear. I sank to the floor and that's where the twins found me.

"Angie, are you okay?" Selena crouched in front of me and I made myself nod but I was still gazing at a spot on the wall.

Isaac chuckled, "She's in shock." He grabbed one and she grabbed the other and together they hauled me to my feet. Selena snapped her fingers in front of my face which made me blink and come round to my senses.

"Sorry, I just can't believe what's just happened." They chuckled.

"You're not the only ones, we're shocked too."

"I invited him to my house tomorrow. I'm going to be alone with Kieron" They chuckled again, I found their amusement annoying.

"It's your dream come true, Angie." Isaac nudged me with his elbow.

"She got a date with Kieron then?" Kallen and Liam appeared at Selena's elbow.

"Yes." The twins said as I said no. Kallen and Liam laughed loudly.

"I'm teaching him to play the sax actually." Lifting my case for emphasis.

"So, it's a date then." Liam nodded.

"Are you all enjoying my embarrassment?"

"You know we always do." Ella's voice chirped in and then I saw her skip into view with Brennan hot on her heels.

"Cheers guys, some best friends you lot are." Ella linked her arm through mine.

"We love you too Angie." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Kallen linked her arm through my other arm.

"So, teaching him how to play the sax, eh? How'd this happen?" Her eyes burning for gossip.

"He helped us finish the song." Isaac's face shone with joy.

"Finally! So no more of this music crap then?"

"It's not crap and because you said that, we'll talk about it more." I countered.

"Urgh."

"Shush." Ella scowled at Kallen, who scowled back then they both broke out into smiles. "What do you mean he helped finish the song?"

"He offered to help us, we were talking about maybe adding some drums into the song and there he was with drumsticks in hand." Selena answered.

"He offered? He always keeps himself to himself." Ella and Kallen looked confused at Liam.

"We know, he made the last verse and to me it sounded like a maybe. You should have seen the way he was looking at Angie." Isaac nodded as Selena continued. "He looked kind of confused yet happy then shocked; I've never seen him so animated." Kallen and Ella leaned around me to look at each other, they squeaked and then giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? This is major." Kallen squeezes my arm as Ella nods.

"Exactly, we're coming around tonight to help you choose an outfit." I groaned. "Tough"

"Anyway." Let's try to change the subject. "We've finished college!" Everyone knew what I was doing and laughed.

"Let the summer begin!" Liam shouted and pulled Kallen to his side and planted a kiss on her nose, she giggled like a little girl. Everyone broke into conversation simultaneously, but one thought kept running through my head.

How bad could tomorrow be?

The clock ticked closer to eleven o'clock and with each passing second my nerves came creeping back. The girls had only left fifteen minutes ago; they could see that I wouldn't sleep if I was on my own to only think about my nerves. I fiddled with the hem of my top the girls had picked for me; a teal scoop neck knit top with maple leaf print racerback tank and found it somewhat relieving. As usual my mum had gone doing her weekly weekend shop at the market in town; she doesn't come back till after two.

My eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, only two more minute till eleven. He'll be late or he won't even show up, he has no reason too.

One minute, panic was starting to kick in.

Thirty seconds, my chest was staring to tighten.

Ten – what was I thinking? – Five, four, three, two, one.

I jumped at the knock at the door and felt a grin sweep across my face – he came! – and my chest released. A quick look in the mirror; all good and opened the door. My heart soared at the sight of him, how does his beauty still shock me? His tan leather jacket hung open to reveal his white v-neck which clung to every mouth watering muscle. The tongue of his high top trainers peeked out from under his black baggy jeans.

I stared into his smiling face wishing that he would use that smile only for me (a girl can dream, eh?) I stepped aside to let him in.

"See you found it okay?"

"Easy-peasy." A small giggle escaped from me as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Drink?" I had to be a good hostess to check off the mental checklist Kallen had given me.

"Sure." He smiled at me and I almost fell to floor as my knees tried to give way. "Water will be fine." He took a seat at the table as I got us drinks; he took the drink with thanks and sipped it. An awkward silence fell on us which scared and confused the hell out of me.

"Should we get started?" A mental sigh of relief – he spoke first – and nodded. We stood and he followed me into the front room, I usually practise in my room but I feel faint at the thought of Kieron in my room.

"Erm, how much do you know of the sax?" I asked, he answered instantly.

"Only what I've watched you do." He cleared his throat and looked away looking rather embarrassed. He watches me play my sax! I only realised I was holding my breath when I started feeling light headed, once oxygen had flowed back to my brain I composed myself.

"Okay, so I'm going to guess that you won't understand much of what I do?" He shook his head as he knelt down to open his case. "Well, I'll teach you the basics.

I showed his the basic notes, which he picked up easily (well he is musically talented) and taught him to play a song my tutor called _'Bubble and Squeak'_. Within the first hour he'd learnt _'Bubble and Squeak'_, _'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'_ and was had almost perfected _'Jingle Bells'_ (I only had sheet music for them.)

"You're a good teacher." He announced after I had made some sandwiches for us.

"Thanks." He's just being polite, he doesn't really mean it.

"Honestly, you're the best teacher I've ever had." Now I blushed, his intense stare told me he was telling the truth.

"Really?" He nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich; he closed his eyes and slowly finished his bite.

"Mmmm. This is delicious."

"I made the bread myself this morning; it's something we've always done." I shrugged it off as he smiled at me. His eyes seemed to be calculating something, because there was a hint of confusion in his face. Then, his smile slowly faded and his eyes softened.

"Extremely beautiful and talented." He said it so softly, I almost missed it. Blushing ferociously and ignoring the raging butterflies in my stomach, I replied.

"I could say the same thing for you."

"I'm glad you did." His hand reached out and gently rested upon mine, mu heart thundered against my ribs.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. _Was all I could think as he leaned towards me, his scent filled my nostrils bewitching me and I leaned in to meet him. My pulse was ringing in my ears, this couldn't possibly be a dream it felt too real, too intense. His eyes closed and I could feel his warm breath against my face, inches away I closed my eyes.

"Hey kiddo, I'm back!" My eyes shot open and I jumped up from the sofa.

"Hey! You're back early." I felt my cheek flare up, but I couldn't look at Kieron.

"Yeah I know, but town was dead. No point staying there with nothing to do, but with lots to do around here." I peeked a glimpse at Kieron, he was just staring at the floor so I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I knew what mine was; I was gutted.

"Oh, hello." She looked from Kieron to me, she did that twice, and I saw comprehension flicker in her eyes.

"Hello, Miss Dawson." Kieron stood as my mum smiled.

"Please call me Elizabeth or mum." I couldn't help but chuckle as Kieron smiled.

"Okay, Elizabeth. My name is Kieron." He offered his hand and she shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you." Mum looked at me, I could see she wanted to laugh but she was also apologetic.

"Angel was king enough to teach me how to play the sax."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your lesson." She smiled at us both; the humour was still in her face. She knew all about Kieron, about my feeling for him and now she knows that she's just interrupted something. Mum turned and left the room, we could hear her humming 'Love Me Do' by _The Beatles_. She's a swine.

"I should leave."

"No, it's okay. She can be a pain at times." He chuckled as he looked at his watch.

"I really have to go, can I have another lesson?"

"Of course, whenever you want."

"I would say next Saturday, but that's too long of a wait." His smile turned my legs to jelly.

"We could have a lesson Monday or Tuesday night after I've finished work." He nodded and reached for my hand.

"Until then," he pulled my hand up and placed a kiss to my knuckled, staring intensely into my eyes. "Angel." He picked up his case, and with the slightest of pauses, he left.

Mum poked her head around the door when she heard the door shut.

"Was that my fault?" She looked upset.

"No." I shook my head, but I felt like it was.

"I'm sorry Angel." She came in and hugged me, but I was falling into shock again.

I had gone from adoring Kieron from afar or in my dreams, to having him in my house alone and almost kissing him. My brain just couldn't accept it, I know I'll wake up and it'll be Friday morning. But, I didn't wake up and my mum was looking at me rather worriedly.

"Oh dear." She steered me into the kitchen and put the kettle on. "What happened, baby?"

"We almost kissed." I stared at the wall as my mum gasped, I managed to blink and look at her.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement, her hands clasped together against her mouth hiding her beaming smile. Then she reached out and smacked my shoulder.

"You should have told me he was coming round, and then I would have stayed out longer." She scolded me in a best friend kind of way, which is what she is and I'm blessed to have such a relationship with her.

"I was a little embarrassed to tell you, or that you'd have made a bigger deal about it than the girls." She chuckled heartily.

"Of course I would! You've liked him from the moment you laid eyes on him and I can see why. He's very handsome." I grinned, she's right of course.

"I know, I was surprised when you didn't come barging in last night demanding to be in the know." She chuckled again.

"I almost did, but Kallen and Ella had control so I thought it best to not get under their feet." We laughed loudly and Buddy joined in by barking at us and wagging his tail madly. Mum started making me a hot chocolate and herself a cup of tea (I don't like tea or coffee.) I watched as she made my drink the only way I like it, as I sat down beside Buddy and scratched behind his ear and he grinned at me like a goon.

"So, are you seeing him again?"

"Yeah, on either Monday or Tuesday after work." She smiled her knowing smile, the one she's used my entire life. The smile she had used when I thought I had failed eighth grade and when I was five and she said Father Christmas wasn't going to bring me the _Barbie_ I wanted (I had been naughty), yet on Christmas Day I opened a present to find the _Barbie_.

She placed my hot chocolate down and walked out of the kitchen; I heard her in the front room and, as I guessed, put on her _'The Beatles'_ record.

I sat, still scratching behind Buddy's ears, listening to the songs and my thoughts drifted to Kieron.

Maybe my dreams weren't as absurd as I thought.

**Kieron**

What the hell had happened to me Thursday night for me to start acting like this? Why suddenly on Friday, had I felt like I'd seen Angel for the first time? Just the thought of those sapphire eyes made me feel weak and slightly dizzy. What the hell was happening to me? I had always kept myself to myself, I felt better that way, and it was how I was brought up. Strength and independence was all I needed, but now, a part of me wanted Angel. I had to make that part of me vanish, but would I be able to?

I drifted home on thoughts of Angel, her flame hair, her sapphire eyes, her full lips. How could I have not noticed how soft and full her lips are? What would I be like now if we had kissed? Why does my heart falter and why does my stomach flip flop at the thought of us kissing? I dropped my head into my hands, what had she done to me?

"You look troubled?" A pause. "A girl couldn't be the cause could it?"

"I can't hide anything from you Father, can I?" I said from my hands, he laughed.

"What's her name?" The curiousness in his voice made me, well, curious. Father never asked about any of my problems.

"Angel Dawson."

"Is she a pretty girl?" Angel's face flashed before my eyes and my heart squeezed.

"She's more than pretty, gorgeous actually."

"Sounds like you like her."

"I do." And, I meant it.

"Does she like you?" I rubbed my hands down my face.

"I hope so."

"So where's the problem?" With that he turned and strolled away.

Could it be that simple? My brain threw the thought of me kissing Angel at me, my heart raced and my blood warmed in my veins. Yeah, it could be that simple.

**If there is any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, I spell checked it and manually checked it. But, I hoped you enjoyed that. You might think it's a bit early in the story for the my Heroine for that almost kiss to happen, but I'll explain it later in the story. :)**

**The songs I used to when I was writing that music scene is Yiruma - May Be and River Flows In You. They are such beautiful songs, and how it made me feel I used for Angel's feelings. (If any of that made sense.)**

**The outfit the girls pick for Angel is www(dot)angiehearts(dot)net/scoopneck_knit_top_w_maple_leaf_tank_p/t443215(dot)htm I only wanted to find a top, but I saw this outfit and I loved it so that's Angel's entire outfit except the hat. :) (When you come to the page look at the picture with the blue top, that's the one.)**

**If you have any music you might think would help me with this story, let me know and I'll give it a listen. :)**


End file.
